User talk:DavidCary
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi DavidCary, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vim on Freenode page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- JohnBeckett (Talk) 14:18, 29 May 2009 keypad Hi David. Thanks for your additions. Normally we reply in the one place (you posted on my talk page, so normally I would reply there). However I'm putting this note here because it will be easier to see later. If you have any further comments, please reply here. I appreciate that you acknowledged the #vim person who provided the PuTTY info, but we already had that information, and we have many hundreds of other snippets and can't possible acknowledge their authors, so I have removed the attribution you gave. After some thinking, I decided that the PuTTY numeric keypad mappings tip was completely misguided (apart from the one-line comment with the solution). So, I have rewritten the tip. However, I kept the best set of mappings in the comments in case help is needed with a similar terminal emulator. I also merged the new question into Vim on Freenode. If you have any new info you want to add from #vim, it might be best to do exactly what you did this time (that is, add it in a new section on Vim on Freenode). Then I can advise what might be best for the new text. Thanks. JohnBeckett 11:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : You are welcome. My understanding is that it is good manners to give attribution when I can, even though there may be hundreds of situations where I can't possibly acknowledge other authors. Thank you for re-writing those tips to be less confusing and to eliminate redundancy. --DavidCary 02:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, attribution is good, but not here please. A good way to acknowledge an author is to put their name in the edit summary, for example "added note on keypad from NameOfPerson". If you look in the history of almost any tip you will see that several people have made immense changes here (and, in the case of imported tips, several more made immense contributions on the vim.org site). Those people don't get attributions because it would make reading the tip impossible. JohnBeckett 08:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC)